hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Marukaite Chikyuu(Israel)
'''Marukaite Chikyuu (Israel) '''is a fanmade Marukaite Chikyuu for the original character of Israel. The instrumental is usually some piano and acoustic guitar playing parts of Erik Einstein's songs and other parts that match with the singing. Original Marukaite Chikyuu © Daisuke Namiwaka. Romaji Nee nee אבא Faraferu wo choudai Nee nee אימה nee nee אימה Mukashi ne tabeta pitapan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Tagayashite chikyuu Shuukaku shite chikyuu Kokueki agete chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Yoi tabemono to suripu; Youki sekisatsu "Shion bureina, Amerika bureina, Ejipto bureina, doko no baka!" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Ore Isuraeru! Yama koete chikyuu Tani koete chikyuu Dokuritsu sa chikyuu Ore Isuraeru! Aa Ikutsu no shio Jikasei resupi Sekai ishi tsudzukeru Tsuyoi mama de iru Nee nee אחי, aisukurimu wo choudai Hai hai ילד (ore o hottoite) Sou da yo סבה heiwa ga ichiban Tsuyoi seicho suru nogyo Nee nee אבא Koroha mo kudasai Nee nee אימה nee nee אימה Ano toki tabeta pitapan no Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda Amai rougerach Yorokobi no shochodearu Marukaite chikyuu Amrika to wa shinyuu Koshin chikyuu Ore Isuraeru Wakai koro kara Jinsei wa kibishita Dakedo unmei sa Daisuki sa Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no reshipi Heiwa ga kuru made Ore wa tatakai tsuszukeru yo English Lyrics Hey hey daddy, hand me the falafel! hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy! I can't get the taste of that pita from before out of my head! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! I'm Israel Cultivate the Earth Harvest the Earth Providing for the nation, the Earth I'm Israel. Ah, with just a stroke of paint, the wonderful world can be seen! Good food and good sleep bring a healthy life! "Zion is rude, America is rude, Egypt is rude! I'm surrounded by idiots!" Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! Draw a circle, there's earth! I'm Israel. Crossing a mountain, the earth Crossing the valleys, the earth Of independence, the earth I'm Israel. Ah, with a pinch of salt a homemade recipe The world will continue turning and I'll continue being strong! Hey hey brother, can i have some ice cream? Hey hey, kiddo, Leave me alone! That's right, grandpa, peace is nice! One day, I'll grow strong! Hey hey daddy! Can I please have Fenugreek? hey hey mommy, hey hey mommy! i can't get the taste of that pita I ate a while ago out of my head! Sweet rougelach Is a symbol of joy! Draw a circle, there's earth! America is my dear friend. The ever-growig, ever-changing, the Earth, I am Israel. From youth, My life was full of struggles. But even so, fate Is meant to be accepted. Ah, throughout the world, sleeps the recipe of joy! Until peace comes, I'll continue my fight! Hebrew Lyrics הי הי אבא, תבי את הפלפל! הי הי אמא, הי הי אמא! אני לא יכולה לישכוח את התם של הפיתה שאכלתי לפנה פם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם תצירו עיגול, זה העולם אני ישראל לטפח את העולם לקציר את העולם בישביל העם, העולם אני ישראל אה, אים רק מברשת רועים את העולם היפה אוכל ושנה טובה מביים חיים בריים! ״ציון מפגר, אמריקה מפגר, מצרים מפגר, כולם פו סטומים!״ תצירו עיגול, זה העולם! תצירו עיגול, זה העולם תצירו עיגול, זה העולם אני ישראל לחצות הר, העולם לחצות עמקים, העולם של עצמעות, העולם אני ישראל אה, אים תיפה של מלח רסיפי מי הביית העולם ממשיחה לישתובב ואני אדין מחזיקה הי הי אחי, גלידה וכשה? הי הי ילד, תשיר אותי לבד! הי הי סבה, שלום הוא טוב! יום רחד אני יהיה חזקה… הי הי אמא חלבה וכשה, הי הי אבא, הי הי אבא! אני לא יכולה לישכוח את תם של הפיתה מילפני פם! רוגלח מתוקה היא שמל של שימחה תציר עיגול זה העולם. אמריקה הוא חבר טוב. העולם המשובבת אני ישראל אה, מילדות, החיים שלי היו כשים! אבל משכורה כורה, וזה בסדר גמור. אה, בכול העולם, יושנת הרסיפי לשימחה! אד ששלום בה, אני ימשיח המילחמה! Category:Israel Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Israel Category:Middle East Category:Character SOng Category:Song Category:Buono Tomato Category:Female Characters Category:Character Song